


As You Like It

by joanneswriting



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Self-Indulgent, ignore me i just felt soft, yume - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanneswriting/pseuds/joanneswriting
Summary: My brain declared it's soft hours so I made this in a rush. A yume fic feat. my OC Saya.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	As You Like It

"Mornin'..." Banri drawled first thing as soon as he noticed a small ray of sunlight peeking through the curtains. A small sigh crept up to his neck, and it was only then he realized that he felt a little warmer than most mornings (at least, spring mornings anyway) thanks to Saya with their arm draped over his belly, lips dangerously close to the juncture between his neck and collarbone. If he were to change his angle a little bit, he’d catch the sunlight ghosting over their face, maybe enhance how long their lashes were. But then again, if he could imagine that, that means it’s late enough in the morning that a certain dick-with-a-stick would pound on the door—

“Not pretty….” a whisper brought back his attention to the person beside him as Saya reached up and rubbed the space in between his eyebrows, “‘S difference between frowning and resting face.”

He chuckled, feeling himself comforted by the way Saya’s fingers trailed down his forehead… brow... temple… then cupped beside his cheek. He peeked at their face and true enough, the sunlight did cast a warm glow over Saya’s face, making their hair and eyes a brighter brown. If he were to pay close attention, he’d see some flecks and strands of gold in them. “Don’t you look gorgeous in my bed with that messed up hair.” He teased, snuggling up closer beside them. Saya snorted at the implication and tugged at a small section of his hair in retaliation, not enough to hurt, but definitely enough to make him shut up, if only for a little while.

“Wish it can be like this everyday…” Saya sighed into his chest as they started drawing random figures on him, their soft touch sending small shivers along its trail. “What’s stopping you?”

“Sakyo and Juza, mostly. Also, I’d never get anything done in the morning if I see you first thing.” Dammit, those two always had to ruin everything.

“Then, lemme sleep at your—“

“Ri….” Saya whined, “I still haven’t set it up. ‘Sides, the dorms are better for you.”

“Ugh, fine…” He supposed he’s becoming too soft for these mugs. But then, seeing Saya’s smile and feeling their hand stroking through his hair in appreciation, “That’s a good boy,” it’s definitely worth it.

“Hey, Ri.” Saya called out. Banri wonders what for, since all of his attention was on them, anyway.

“Mm.” He hummed.

“Stay still.” They ordered him before moving so that they were hovering over him. Banri chuckled as he gripped at Saya’s waist to help them balance themself easier, “I’d have gotten a condom ready if you wanted morning sex, y’know.”

“Mm, maybe another day. I just feel like doing this right now.” Saya chuckled before pressing their lips on top of his head, peppering kisses downwards and upwards and all over his face, soft and meaningful. Three on his forehead, one for each temple, two (and one playful bite—“And what’d you think you’re doing?”) on his cheeks, two on his earlobes, a suck to his piercings (damn you, Saya), and finally a nip to his nose.

“Morning.” Saya whispered. Banri complained, “You missed a spot.”

“Huh, whe— Oh!” Saya finally laughed, “You sure? Fine, c’mere.” Banri never felt happier to comply to an order until now, as he pulled Saya closer to him and kissed them, still feeling like as if it was their first with the warmth he can feel spreading across his chest. Maybe that’s what kissing someone you love is supposed to be like, or maybe that was just Saya finally plopping themself on top of him.

Banri definitely wished mornings were as peaceful as this.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, Saya's nb, and their nickname for Banri is Ri


End file.
